Monarchy of Alicante
by Dancelover01
Summary: The Herondale family, made of Clary and Jace Herondale, along with their four children, is the royal family of Alicante, a secret shadowhunter city in the 1860s. Follow their family through love, loss, ruling, and just family things.


**A/N: Hi! So (I am sure you read the description haha) this is basically set in the 1860s (I am in love with that time period) and it is how I picture it would be if Jace and Clary were King and Queen of the monarch of Alicante, their secret city of Shadowhunters. And of course, they have children as well, the princes and princesses of Alicante. Plus, what would it be without Jem, Will, and Tessa? Many may be slight out of character because of different roles, but I'm trying my best. I hope you like it****J****I'll shut up now ahahha**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all from the TMI series. **

**Chapter one: Our Secret City**

Clary Herondale, Queen of Alicante, walked into her bed chambers from her clothing room, dressed in a velvet, blood-red gown with gold décor. It cut off at mid arm and swayed with character all the way down to her royal toes. Her fiery hair was piled in a neat circle of curls atop of her head.

As she began adjusting her necklace of pearls, her husband, the almighty Jace Herondale walked in behind her.

Clary noticed that his beige trousers had dark dirt scuffs, and that his white shirt was stained. His golden looks couldn't be outshined, nonetheless, as his golden orbs caught her emerald ones in an instant.

Jace's mouth upturned into a smile as Clary turned around and she gladly didn't return it.

"Have you been rummaging through the garden again?" Clary scolded.

"Oh, but please, mother! I promise to have my schoolwork done by sundown!" Jace mock begged.

Clary allowed a small grin, one that Jace never ceased to be able to pull out of her.

As Jace wrapped his long, muscular arms around her from behind, Clary breathed deeply.

"Touching a lady around her hips?" Clary fake gasped. "What would your mother think?"

"I knew there was a reason I had you be my wife," Jace grinned.

At this, Clary laughed a chime of bells and swatted away his longing arms.

"You never answered me," Clary pointed to him. "What _have_ you been up to today?"

Jace's tawny eye disappeared behind a blink as he said, "Oh, I'd much rather show you."

As William Carstairs rode joyously through the empty fields, his jacket flew behind him, his legs felt the beat of the mighty horse beneath him, and his face broke into a luminous smile.

He could tell that he was winning, and so he pushed harder. His horse, Thunder, roared mightily and kicked harder.

Nearing closer, he could see their agreed finish line, a few stacks of hay by an old, unused barn.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of blonde in the corner of his eye, and nearly got whiplash from turning his head so quickly. There she was.

Her mid back length and curly golden hair billowed as a pool of gold behind her. She was soaring as fast as a jaguar, pouncing. Being only 5"1 and being as skinny as she was, William was amazed as how she was not being thrown off of her horse! She couldn't have been over 100 pounds! The hay seemed to get closer much faster now, and it was a race to the death.

Surly enough, she whisked by him in a flash and, being the showoff she was, she jumped the hay bales before be even finished. Faintly, he heard a whoop of victory. When he reached her, William slid off of Thunder swiftly, and offered a hand to the girl.

Annalisia (pronounced aw-nuh-lees-ee-ah) Herondale grabbed it and delicately slid from her horse, laughing at him.

He could definitely see why most men in the Alicante were willing to die in order to court Princess Annalisia, she was certainly swoonable, to say the minimum.

Annalisia was short and thin, doll-like, much like her mother. She inherited her fathers curly golden hair and her Mother's shiny emerald eyes, in which were framed by long and dark lashes. Her facial features were small, much like the rest of her, and her cheeks angular. In short, she was worthy of Aphrodite.

William's family has been close friends with the Herondales, the royal family, ever since his grandfather, Jem Carstairs had befriended William Herondale, William's namesake.

So it only seemed appropriate that when, 17 years ago, when Annalisia and Will had been born, that they had grown up together. They were not best friends, really. More of like each other's second half. Simply. Will also was very close with her twin brother, Christopher.

"I believe that that is three of three races that I have won, am I wrong, kind sir?" Annalisia smirked knowingly.

William allowed a low laugh. "Oh, but Princess, I allowed a simple forfeit, as a gesture of a true gentleman."

"Or," Lisia grinned, "a true coward."

He sputter, giving her quite the laugh.

As she brushes light dirt patterns off of her floor length, tight dress of white and blue sections, as Will checked what time it has become on his pocket watch.

Half past five in the evening. "Well, I suppose that if I want to get you home to your father in time, we should get going."

Princess pouts as he swings her onto her horse and grabs onto his.

They begin a slow ride into town, and on the cobblestone roads, and Will hears the clamps of their horses hooves.

He glances over, spotting Lisia's perfect posture as she hangs onto the reigns.

By now, theybhave ridden far into town's square of Alicante and many are greeting them.

"Princess Annalisia! Hello!"

"Young Sir William, how are you?"

"Hello, Miss Annalisia!"

They greet everyone by name and smile, painlessly. Our city is their home and everyone is kind to them.

Also, it just happens to be his best friend's job to be kind to everyone.

Christopher Herondale stood in front of Lillian Blackthorn, flirting.

"So do you have a court for the ball yet?" Christopher hinted.

Lillian toyed at a string of her lavishing brown hair and bit her lip. "Oh, well that depends…"

"How about now?" Christopher asked as he leaned in towards her neck.

Lillian let out a shrivel giggle and smirked. "Oh, I supposed-"

"CHRIS HAS A GIRLFRIEND, CHRIS HAS A GIRLFRIEND," seven year old Allison Herondale began screeching at her eldest sibling. Allison was in her evening gown, long and pink. Her hair was flying around her in a red parade and her rosy cheeks shone with her green eyes.

Their twelve year old brother, Caleb, joined in by singing, "Chris and Lillian, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"If my father hears of this massacre, I'll be hidden in my chambers for life!" Lillian squealed, running off while pulling her white jacket over her long and tan shoulders.

Christopher scowled at Caleb and Allison. He thought that no one knew of this tiny garden, hidden behind pillars in the back of their castle. Of all his 17 years here, never had he been found. It was _his_ place. And now it was found.

Ignoring Allison, she was too young a girl to understand fully, he raged towards Caleb. Caleb, with his gold hair and gold eyes was a spitting image of their father, always seemed to think he could do as he pleased. Not this time.

"Wait till I outta-"

Christopher was cut off by his father.

"In the presence of ladies, Chris?" King Jace teased.

Chris forced a smile.

Jace laughed. "I simply wanted to show your dearest mother the new stables I've had built for Annalisia and William."

Clary rolled her eyes. "That's what you, Allison, and Caleb have been up seeing to?"

"To oversee is to foresee, my Clarissa."

Clary scrunched her nose. "That isn't a quote, hon."

The two littlest Herondales laughed at their parents.

With the brisk noise of pounding hooves, the family turned to see Chris's twin sister riding her broad and mighty white horse, Talia. Next to her was William Carstairs.

The bright sun cast large shadows of them on the springy green grass, illuminating them. As their horses forced a stop, Christopher helped Annalisia down from her horse. Will proudly swung from his, smiling at his second family.

"Good, you are all here," Jace smiled. "I have something to tell you."

**A/N: I know it was short, and didn't have much Shadow hunter stuff, but I wanted to get an intro. Next chapter will be better. Promise! Please review if you want me to continue! Thanks for reading!**

**-J-**


End file.
